The present invention relates generally to watchbands, and in particular, to an improved adjustable watchband that provides for removal and insertion of individual links within a watchband without the need of special coupling or decoupling tools.
Generally speaking, the watchband links themselves or the watchband/watchhead casing are connected together by the use bars or springbars, respectively, or other assembly constructions that permit the attachment or detachment of individual links within the watchband, or permit the attachment or detachment of the watchband to the watchhead casing. This enables a wearer to adjust the length of the wristband to accommodate the size of the wearer's wrist, as the length of the desired watchband (i.e. the tightness about one's wrist) will vary from user to user, or from time to time.
Many such attempts to provide for easy coupling and decoupling of links, for watchbands or other devices, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,233 describes a wristwatch strap and the use of resilient loops in which adjacent link ends may be axially introduced. U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,346 describes the use of a hook a.sup.2 and bar a.sup.3 arrangement for coupling the links, wherein the use of notches a.sup.4 permit the slidability of the bar into corresponding hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,035 describes yet another example of an ornamental chain for bracelets in which the individual links may be connected or disconnected.
However, the foregoing constructions do not provide the ease with which one may desire to remove individual links while at the same time providing the desired security that the links will not inadvertently become detached.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a watchband construction for a wristworn timepiece and/or wrist instrument, such as a watch, that overcomes the above-identified deficiencies and achieves the above and below-identified objectives.